campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Spooky Island
"Journey to Spooky Island" is the 5th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 5th episode overall. It aired July 8th, 2016 on the RT FIRST site, July 9th, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website, and July 15th, 2016 on YouTube. Official Synopsis Plot David attempts to tell the campers a scary campfire story, only to bore everyone as they roast marshmallows. Max mumbles, "What's scary is how much I want to kill myself right now". Gwen tries her hand at a spooky story and Max counters with one of his own; the job market she's going to be dealing with when the camp shuts down. Space Kid asks if Max is scared of anything, not even ghosts, but is interrupted by Eyepatch Squirrel bursting out of his space suit. Everyone screams except Max, who had put the squirrel in his suit to begin with. A few more spooky things happen, and Max stays rational through it all. He explains the sudden moaning and wailing to be the teenagers of Church Camp working on their repressions, and a spooky ship on the lake as being the Pirate Camp campers practicing night sailing. There's some rustling in the bushes and Quartermaster pops out, demanding to know what's going on. He wonders if anyone is trying to do something stupid like get over to Spooky Island, as it is dangerous during the new moon, but David and Gwen assure him all is well. Seeing the aftermath of the "squirrel-splosion", the counselors drag Space Kid off for another round of rabies shots. Once more he warns the campers to stay away from Spooky Island, and since it's obvious he's hiding something the trio eagerly jump into a boat to hunt for ghosts. Max insists there's nothing scary on the island, and he's going to prove it. As they breach the shore, Nikki takes out her pocket theremin for ambience music, and Max smashes it to the ground. Jasper emerges from the shadows and warns them that this isn't a place they want to be at, as "terrible creatures" seek out the mansion and there's endless wailing. As he's explaining all of this, he realizes he's been ditched. The campers come upon Cameron Campbell's old summer home, and Jasper rejoins the group. Seeing Nikki's excitement he believes they're a group of mystery solvers, and as the lightning flashes once more, they catch a glimpse of something in the window. As they enter and they try to turn the light on, they see two taxidermied bears guarding the entrance, startling all but Max. Jasper accidentally activates a secret switch within a bust of Cameron Campbell. Neil is spun around to the other side and gleefully finds a lab. When the others join and Max flicks on the lights, they see a room filled with various unsettling experiments, genetically-spliced creatures, and specimens in jars. Neil says he's done and Jasper begs them not to go, as they have yet to rid the island of "evil". Max tells him not to be so naive, as this is probably the type of stuff that goes into fast food. Nikki spots a trail of blood and hair leading down the stairs, and although Max suggests it might be a wounded dog or something, Nikki taunts him by saying he's scared, which he sullenly denies. As Nikki arrives at the bottom of the stairs and kicks down the door, she is immediately unsettled to find various bloodied weapons and torture devices, as well as more blood on the floor and walls, repeatedly declaring she doesn't want to be there. Despite the threat of very real danger in this room, Max declares this as proof that Campbell "is a rich piece of shit with terrible morals, who also potentially kills people!" since these things are in his house. Neil insists that Max can't explain the wailing, and they hear some more wails coming from another door nearby. In a final attempt to prove he isn't scared and that there are no such things as monsters, he throws open the door to finally reveal the source of the noise, and also discovers the real reason the Quartermaster was so eager to keep the kids out: this room is actually a sex dungeon, and they've just walked in on an orgy full of old people having weird kinky sex. Quartermaster points a (censored) floppy purple dildo at Max, and yells that he had warned them about coming here. Max's eye twitches, permanently scarred from this moment forth, and shrieks girlishly upon the sight. Quartermaster, with a towel wrapped around his hips, steers the boat back toward camp, mumbling about them having ruined his night. Everyone is still in shock from what they witnessed, with Max in particular hugging his knees into his chest. Jasper muses that the only thing scarier than monsters and ghosts is old people having weird, kinky sex. In a twist, he suddenly vanishes, revealing he was a ghost the entire time. Features 'Main Characters' * Max * Nikki * Neil * Jasper 'Supporting Characters' * David * Gwen * Quartermaster 'Minor Characters' * Platypus * Space Kid * Pirate Camp * Church Camp * Revenge Squirrel * Fantasy Island patrons 'Location' * Camp Campbell * Spooky Island ** Campbell Manor *** Laboratory 'Objects' * Camp Campbell boat * Quartermaster's dildo hook * "Fuck the Police" rock * Nikki's pocket theremin * stuffed bears 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Spooky Island Cypher" (Ending Theme) Trivia * Various hints throughout the episode foreshadow Jasper's reveal at the end of the episode as a ghost: ** According to Quartermaster, since it is the new moon, ghosts walk the island. ** Jasper speaks in dated terminology and wears an equally outdated clothing style. ** Jasper's reason for being happy that Max, Neil and David are on the island is that he believed they are there to stop "the evil". Since he is young and unaware of the Quartermaster's depraved sex parties, he may have mistook the patrons' moaning and wailing for those of evil specters. ** Jasper lacking a shadow for the entirety of the episode."We've done a couple of things animation-wise nobody has picked up on. In the Spooky Island episode, we didn't give Jasper a shadow." Jordan Cwierz /u/RoosterTeeth Reddit. Retrieved June 30, 2017. * It's revealed Cameron Campbell has an old summer home on the island. * The credits state that the friendly pirate kids are voiced by animators Yssa Badiola, Gil Calceta, and Andrew Lhotsky. 'Cultural References' * The Squirrel-splosion caused by Max putting Eyepatch Squirrel in Space Kid's suit is a reference to an iconic scene from the film "Alien". * Max telling Nikki to not say "lets go hunt some spooks" may be a reference to the Spook Hunters, a racist gang of youths in California during the 1940s to 50s. ** Max also mentions that "people in sheets got me concerned", which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. * Jasper's name is a reference to "Casper the Friendly Ghost". * Jasper makes a reference to the "Scooby Doo" cartoon franchise, in which the Harlem Globetrotters have made several guest appearances to assist in crime-solving. * When Max turns the lights on inside the lab, the full room can be seen. Among the assortments of body parts in jars, there are a few cultural easter eggs to be seen: ** A brain labeled "Abby Normal" (a reference to the Mel Brooks film "Young Frankenstein"). ** The head of the titular character "Shrek". ** An octopus with what appears to be the head and teeth of the xenomorph from the "Alien" film series (Max suggests that it is probably the sort of thing that goes into fast food). ** A tank containing two rats, but one has a giant brain and the other's head has been replaced with a human pinky finger, an obvious reference to the cartoon series "Pinky and the Brain". ** A jar labeled "Über-Aids" with the SS logo and "Nuremburg" sic written below it is visible on the same shelf as the xenomorph-octopus. ** There is also a blueprint on the wall labeled "$6,000,000,000 Man", with the number crossed out and replaced with "$100", referencing the TV series "The Six Million Dollar Man". * Upon entering the basement dungeon, Jasper loses his nerve, suggesting that they all go home, and says they could play some Pogs. * Max then throws open the large door to discover the source of the wails, only to find a room of debauchery (including three old people in gimp suits with BDSM paraphernalia, and three others in fursuits). 'Continuity' * This episode marks Max's first reference to suicide, saying, "What's scary is how much I want to kill myself right now" in response to David's not-so-spooky story about the dog that got caught in his laundry. ** His second reference is in "Attack of the Nurfs", whereupon David compliments that Max's art reminds him of the famous painter Vincent van Gogh. Max's response is, "I definitely wanna kill myself like van Gogh." * The way Quartermaster stated how "the revolution has begun," was a callback to "Mascot" when he killed the Squirrel King, expecting his fellow squirrels to get back at him for slaughtering their leader. ** The Eyepatch Squirrel from that episode was also shown exploding out of Space Kid's suit. ** He also had appearances in "Mascot", "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", and "Squirrel Camp" (his first major role), and is also finally given the chance to execute his revenge plan that he promised would happen in "Mascot": taking over the camp, driving all the people out and replacing them with squirrel body doubles. * A running gag where a character mentions Spooky Island causes thunder and lightning to strike down from the sky is first shown in this episode. It is shown later again in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" * Campbell's summer home, first shown here, makes a return in several future episodes; "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", "Follow the Leader", and "Panicked Room". * The two stuffed bears mounted by the door are shown again in "Jasper Dies at the End", but back then both were still alive. It is revealed that Cameron has slaughtered them and since then kept them as knick-knacks for his summer home. ** The bears are also used again in "Panicked Room" as part of the escape room that David had set up. * The rock that says "Fuck the Police" that Max catapulted in "Mascot" is seen again in the background. * Campbell Corp is first shown here, with some of its products including a box of "Erectile DisFUNction Pills" and "Blue Dye #40". Said company products are shown again in "Reigny Day" and "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL". * Quartermaster doing his guilty pleasure acts on Spooky Island is referenced again in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" after he is seen in one of the rooms of the mansion doing other sexual acts. ** The lab also makes a return in that episode, wherein Space Kid finds the medicine he's been searching for. * The Quartermaster's BDSM party is referenced again in "Dial M For Jasper" after Max threatens the Quartermaster that he would tell everyone else about it if he still refused to open up to the trio about Jasper. * One of the people involved in Quartermaster's BDSM party is seen again later in "Into Town" as a customer of Lester's 'Lectronics. * Neil's journal is mentioned again in "Squirrel Camp", wherein the squirrels start a dramatic reading of the fanfiction he'd written. Errors * The boat that the trio used to travel to Spooky Island becomes a motorboat by the time Quartermaster used it to take them back to the camp. * Gwen is not seen standing beside David after he becomes frightened after assuming that Pirate Camp was actually a ghost ship sailing through the night. But she is then seen standing beside him after the Quartermaster snuck up behind them. She disappears again after they all scream at the Quartermaster. Transcript Gallery References